Flaming Wings
by pondsplash800
Summary: ADOPTED FROM WINGEDNINJA28. What happens when Solar Flame, a seemingly normal girl, is brought to Camp Half-Blood? And she isn't your normal Half-Blood... Rated T because I still have no idea where it the story will go


**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever to get out, but I have had way too much going on, even when it was summer. I already have about half of chapter two done, so yay! **

**Anyway, this story was adopted from WingedNinja28. I am definitely going to have fun writing this. **

**Also, for the people who read Demigod Chatroom, FF was being stupid one day and deleted it, but I have the first three chapters saved on a flash drive, so expect that back soon. Okay, on with the story!**

**EDIT: I feel so stupid…I didn't put it as crossover before...That's fixed now though!**

"Soul…"

"Sou-oul…"

"_Solar…"_

"Solar Flame, get your big, hot head off of the desk, right now!"

Lilac shook my shoulder and I playfully whacked her on top of the head, "Where's the snooze button on this thing? Five more minutes…" I could feel Lilac roll her eyes, "Hot-Head, like legit- you need to get up. You don't want to piss Mrs. Jet off _again_ do you? Plus, I think that's it's her time of the month… So be good…" I groaned and sat up, "We have a love/hate relationship," I said sarcastically, yeah, we hate each other- she hates the fact that I act like a total smartass and fail her class. Well it's not like it's my fault that I fail her class, it's mainly because I have ADHD and dyslexia… And the fact that I usually sleep through her class, but what do you expect? If there's two things that growing kids like me need are to eat and sleep- and if she doesn't like it, too bad.

"In fact- Mary-Beth and I are on a first-name basis." Lilac cracked a smile.

Lilac and I are complete opposites… And I think that's why we're friends. She's a goody two-shoes, while I can't stand to follow the rules… or put up with anyone who thinks that they can tell me what to do. Let's just say that I have a long history with members of 'authority.'

Lilac is a small and pixie-like blonde-haired blue-eyed cripple, (did I mention the fact that she's crippled? She has some rare, really ugly mussel disease in her legs, she's really self-conscious about it, so she wears these really, _really_ baggy pants all of the time. I don't question her on it because I'm not _that _mean,) who wouldn't hurt a fly.

I -on the other hand- am an unnaturally tall, lean, somewhat violent (Okay- _a lot _violent,) and super skinny fourteen-year-old brown-ish black-eyed, dark brown-haired freak. Yeah- I'm a freak, deal with it. No- I'm not some weirdo-freak that you see at school, I'm an _actual _made-this-way _mutant_ freak. _I have wings. _Don't reread what you have already read- there's no point, I said _wings._ I was taken from the hospital when I was born by some science (I detest that class- even though it's the only class I get above a C in) lab in California and some mysterious force broke me out six months back. So here I am, end of dramatic back-story.

Lilac's ice blue eyes flickered to the front door of the Language Arts classroom, as the Nicki-Minaj-wannabe Mrs. Jet trotted into the room, overdue homework in one hand and neon pink lipstick in the other. I always found her really funny, because Mrs. Jet was like, forty years old and _still_ wore neon lipstick, fake eyelashes, penciled-on eyebrows, and hair extensions. So- to show our love/hate relationship- she started the day by yelling, "SOLAR FLAME! Sit up straight, stop sleeping in my class, ditch the sunglasses and-"

"Oh you know this Mary-Beth!" I interrupted her, "We go through this every day. You tell me to ditch the sunglasses, I tell you their prescription and that I _have _to wear them, then we get into this big argument about them, then you tell me to-"

"Drop the attitude Flame." Jet finished firmly. I held up my hands in defeat, "Whatever, so anyway- why don't you continue with your oh-so-important reading lesion, that I'm sure all of us are ever-so-interested in. So if you will please shut your face and teach this dyslexic kid how to read. If you please." My statement was rewarded a few snickers throughout the classroom.

I pushed my sun-glasses up the ridge of my nose and tuned her out as she started to rant on about some guy named Shakespeare. My sunglasses weren't prescription- but I had to weir them. If I stare at something long enough- the object gets really, really hot and starts to smoke, hence my nickname 'hot-head.' And- I never told anyone that I could do this, not even Lilac- sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough, the object bursts into flame. My body temp is all out of whack too, I burn at an average of about 120 degrees, so I try to prevent any and all direct contact with anyone and everyone.

Speaking of, I elbowed Lilac in the ribs without thinking. _Crap,_ maybe she wouldn't notice. She looked at me. I took out a slip of paper and very slowly wrote out _'watch this' _in pen. Lilac grinned evilly, not knowing my plan but still all for it. Lilac knew everything about me that I wanted her to know, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before she found out the truth. But- sometimes I wonder if she knew more about me than I did, when she would set her pretty ice-blue eyes on me.

I squinted and concentrated hard at a stack of paper on her metal podium and simply willed the heat to erupt in them- and before my eyes, the stack of paper burst into five-foot-long flames. Jet screamed so loud that it could be heard from space… and so did the rest class. I gasped for dramatic effect while Lilac burst into a fit of coughing (was it just me, or did they sort of resemble goat bleats?) I'm assuming to hide her laughter.

Haha- yeah, see why I need the sunglasses now? If I didn't have those on- the whole room would be ablaze. The flames would lick the ceiling and classroom would fall in on its self. And I didn't want to hurt anyone _too_ badly. I'm just that nice of a person!

Lilac muttered something about needing to pee and ran out of the room with surprising speed for a cripple.

_**LILAC POV**_

I raced to the girls bathroom as fast as I could, completely blowing my 'cripple' cover. I slammed the girls room door shut and locked it. I turned on the water, seeing the rapid-running stream create a faint rainbow. I fished a gold coin out of my pocket and murmured the blessing "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," and dropped the coin into the sink, watching it disappear into the rainbow. "Chiron- C-camp Half-Blood please?" I muttered, still shaken over what I saw. I honestly had no idea who her parent was… maybe Chiron knew.

A thought struck me. Was she the one that all of Olympus has been talking about? The one with the power to single-handedly over through the gods? _No Lilac!_ I told myself, _don't jump to conclusions. That was always your fatal flaw. Let Chiron figure it out._

"Ah Lilac, good to see you! Any luck finding potential demigods?" Chiron greeted me cheerfully. "Well… yeah… uh… kind of…" I said intelligently.

"Lilac- did something happen? What's wrong?" Chiron's smile faded.

"You know that umm… girl that the gods keep talking about? The one who is supposedly a bigger threat to the gods than that Typhoon guy was? Well, umm- Chiron? I think that I uh-"

"On with it, child!" Chiron said eagerly.

I swallowed, "Well- sir… I don't think that she is a demigod. I think that I might have just found the world's first demi-titan."

**A/N: I almost forgot this part, so **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, the idea and main characters belong to Ninja, and the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson **

**(Yes I did just copy/paste from the original page because I was too lazy to re-type it. DEAL WITH IT.) **

**-Pond **


End file.
